super_amazing_wagon_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wagons
This is a guide to all the different wagons that can be found in the game The Splargy Completely larf. *Size: Normal *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: This wagon is the first wagon made available. As such, all measurements (Faster, Slower, Larger, Smaller, etc) for the unlockable wagons will be in referance with this wagons stats. How to unlock: This is the default wagon everyone starts with. Health: '''4 Hearts '''Weapon: This wagon uses the default pistol. The Fantasy Magical. *Size: Small *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: This wagon is shaped like the wagon that Cinderella rode in, in the fairy tale of the same name. How to unlock: '''Follow a unicorn that you meet, survive an ambush and defeat a dragon. '''Health: '''Four hearts. '''Weapon: '''Magic wand that shoots in six directions. The Invisible Hard To See. *Size: Small *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: The smallest wagon in the game. '''How to unlock: Slam shrooms, then survive the hallucenations. Health: One heart. Weapon: Invisible "Pistol" The Fast Moves Quickly. *Size: Large *Speed: Fast *Traits and Perks: This wagon is shaped in the form of a space shuttle, pulled by an ox. The increased speed can be good or bad. How to unlock: Jump a river and make it through space. Health: Two hearts, half of the max. Weapon: This wagon uses the default pistol. The Glitch 04>$?4DSYJG8]'W0'72 *Size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and perks: This wagon is a "Glitched" Version of the Normal Wagon. How to unlock: '''If the game starts messing up when you enter the great plains, kill what is causing it. '''Health: '''Four hearts '''Weapon: '''The Glitched Pistol which is larger and does not leave any pelts. The Wild PRIMATIVE *Size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and perks: It is pulled by a buffalo. '''How to unlock: '''When your character tries to save an injured falcon, defeat the coyotes without dying. '''Health: '''Four hearts. '''Weapon: '''The Falcon, which brings food and items to you and can hit multiple targets in one shot. The Alien UNUSUAL *Size: Large *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: Aliens, Aliens, Aliens, Aliens '''How to unlock: Going through the desert, stubble upon a pyramid. Survive the alien attack. Health: 2 hearts per person. Weapon: Laser rifle. Fires a large bullet which explodes into smaller parts on impact. The Ancient *Size: Large *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: It is pulled by a triceritops. How to unlock: When you come up for air on an island after swimming underwater you collect the eggs on the beach and survive the dinosaur attacks. Health: All party members start with 4 hearts each, the maximum. Weapon: This wagon uses the dino egg. The Eastern FROM FAR AWAY. *Size: Normal *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: Hard to master, but can deflect projectiles. How to unlock: When entering the mountain pass beat the "found sword in a clearing" event. (It can only be the first event upon entering the mountain pass). Health: '''4 Hearts '''Weapon: This wagon uses the sword which has varying damage and can deflect all projectiles if timed correctly. The Modern *Size: Average *Speed: Faster than? Average *Traits and perks: It a car. How to unlock: '''When you fall off the cliff you go through a portal, dodge the cars and defeat the policeman without dying (including a helicopter.) '''Health: '''One heart for each person. '''Weapon: '''The Uzi The Fancy *Size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and perks: Fancy '''How to unlock: '''Reach the end. '''Health: '''Four hearts. '''Weapon: '''The burst fire pistol. (Revolver) Fires quick bursts of 6 shots at a decently accurate rate. The Survivalist *Size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and perks: Camoflaged. '''How to unlock: '''Have all characters/persons survive to the end of the adventure. '''Health: '''Four hearts. '''Weapon: '''The machine gun with a 250 bullet limit. The Golden *Size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and perks: Solid Gold. '''How to unlock: '''Receive 3 gold stars on all 5 survival modes. '''Health: '''Four hearts. '''Weapon: '''The regular old pistol. The Dieseased *Size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: Diesease Riddled and riders get sick very easily. '''How to unlock: '''Come across a diseased traveller camp' and survive the monkey attack. '''Health: '''Four hearts. '''Weapon: '''Antique Gun, kills target and spreads Diesease and kills any targets the come into contact with the original target. '''The Random *Size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and Perks: Wagon changes colors and patterns to give you a psychedelic adventure and it gives you a random wagon weapon at different scenarios and after picking up different weapons. How to Unlock: Beat 50 days of Shuffle Mode (Hard as Hell to beat) Health: 4 Hearts Weapon: Random weapon that gives you one of the other wagon weapons after picking up a different weapon. The Meta *size: Average *Speed: Average *Traits and perks: Pulled by a smaller wagon and shoots tiny homing wagons. How to unlock: Beat the game with all other wagons. Health: Four hearts. Weapon: Tiny wagons that home in on enemies Category:The primative cart Category:Size: small Category:Speed: average